Conventionally, image forming apparatuses are known that include a sheet placement portion on which sheets discharged from the rear side of the apparatus toward the front side of the apparatus are stacked and an operation panel arranged in the sheet placement portion.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an image forming apparatus that includes a sheet discharge portion (sheet placement portion) on which sheets discharged from the rear side of the apparatus toward the front side of the apparatus are stacked and an operation panel arranged in the sheet discharge portion. The operation panel includes an operation portion having a plurality of operation keys and a display portion. In this image forming apparatus, some of the operation keys are arranged within a sheet discharge region (sheet placement region) of the sheet discharge portion while other operation keys (such as a Start key and a Stop Printing key) which are frequently used during sheet discharging and a display portion are arranged outside the sheet discharge region. Thus, it is possible to prevent degradation of the visibility and operability of the operation panel.